West Forest
by mommiji aki
Summary: "...Sekali kau terjerat pada pesonanya, kau bisa mencelakakan dirimu sendiri. Dan yang paling parah adalah bencana untuk desa ini." AU, shonen-ai


**West Forest**

**Mommiji Aki**

**Disclaimer : **Akiyoshi Hongo

**Warning : **AU, misstypos, ababil, labil, OOC, shonen-ai

dibuat untuk memenuhi challange **[FFC] When 3 Become 1 **di Infantrum

Don't Like Don't Flame

2012

.

* * *

"Dengar Ken, kau tidak boleh keluar dari desa ini terutama pergi ke Hutan Barat. Di sana terdapat banyak makhluk mengerikan dan berbahaya. Sekali kau masuk ke dalam, kau tidak akan lagi bisa keluar. Terutama kau harus berhati-hati dengan para Elf. Mereka memang makhluk yang sangat cantik dan memesona, tapi mereka juga sangat berbahya. Sekali kau terjerat pada pesonanya, kau bisa mencelakakan dirimu sendiri. Dan yang paling parah adalah bencana untuk desa ini."

Nasihat itu selalu didendangkan untukku sebagai alarm. Sudah sejak kecil hingga aku sudah besar seperti sekarang, nasihat itu masih terus dan terus diperdengarkan padaku seperti dongeng pengantar tidur. Saat itu aku hanya mengangguk dan mematuhinya karena aku sendiri yakin tidak akan mendekat selangkah pun ke Hutan Barat.

Kenyataannya, aku telah melanggar nasihat itu. Aku pergi ke Hutan Barat dan bisa kembali dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Tidak jauh, aku hanya bermain sampai di perbatasan Hutan Barat.

Pinggiran Hutan Barat adalah tirai bambu sejauh tiga puluh meter, biasanya sama saja dengan daerah pembatas. Sedangkan pinggiran Hutan Barat adalah sebuah padang bunga yang luas dan indah, di sana banyak sekali peri bunga dan peri kupu-kupu. Tugas mereka adalah menjaga bunga-bunga yang ada di sana, banyak sekali.

"Ken-sama!" Aku membuka kedua mataku mendengar suara yang begitu keras memanggilku. Suara itu kuketahui milik salah satu pengawalku, Miyako.

"Pembacaan Doa awal tahun segera dimulai, sebaiknya Anda bergegas karena para Tetua terlihat mulai tak sabar," seru Miyako dari balik pintu kayu. Aku tersenyum mendengar suara Miyako yang sedikit mengancam tapi juga berusaha menahan tawa. Aku tahu dia pasti mengingat wajah-wajah tak sabaran para Tetua.

"Aku segera keluar, Miyako," balasku. Kudengar suara langkah kaki menjauh, aku yakin Miyako akan segera melapor. Aku menyukai gadis berambut ungu itu. Dia baik dan pengertian, dan lagi dari semua orang yang 'mengabdi' padaku, Miyakolah yang paling akrab denganku. Dia sudah bagaikan sahabat dibandingkan pengawalku. Sifatnya yang spontan dan blak-blakan itu membantuku.

Aku keluar dari _ofuro_ dan melangkah menuju ruang ganti. Kulilitkan handuk di pinggangku dan berjalan keluar. Kulihat Miyako sudah meletakkan pakaian untuk upacara di sana. Aku tidak terlalu suka pakaian upacara untuk berdoa. Tiga lapis kimono dan kerudung panjang untuk dipakai menutupi kepala hingga ujungnya menyentuh tanah.

Pakaian upacara membuatku terlihat makin seperti anak perempuan dan Miyako selalu menahan tawanya melihatku. Wajahku memang terlihat manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, rambutku memang kubiarkan sedikit memanjang, dan yang paling menggangguku adalah tubuhku yang kecil dan ramping. Penyesalan terbesar adalah karena para pengawalku semuanya adalah wanita.

Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sudah sejak dulu setiap Seal memang dilindungi oleh para pengawal wanita. Taichi-san—Seal sebelum diriku—juga selalu mengeluhkan hal ini. Padahal aku dan Taichi-san sama-sama tahu kalau dia lebih kuat dari semua pengawal-pengawalnya, karena sebab itulah pengawalnya dulu hanya dua. Taichi-san sangat berbeda denganku, fisikku tidak sekuat dia sehingga pengawalku justru bertambah.

"Ken-sama," lagi-lagi aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena panggilan seseorang. "Apa Anda sudah selesai? Para Tetua meminta Anda segera hadir di tempat berdoa."

Kali ini suara Mimi-chan, sepertinya Tetua tahu kalau menyuruh Miyako lagi yang memanggilku kami akan lama sampai di tempat berdoa. "Ken-sama?" panggilnya lagi.

"Aku segera keluar," jawabku. Setelah memastikan pakaianku sudah benar, aku melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti.

XOXO

Upacara Pembacaan Doa setiap tahunnya dilakukan setiap awal musim semi. Setiap tahunnya selalu sama, pembersihan diri di _ofuro _khusus Seal, dikawal menuju Kotak Berdoa lalu aku ditinggal sendiri untuk memulai pembacaan doa. Kira-kira selama empat puluh lima menit aku berdoa di sana sampai selesai.

Pembacaan Doa dimaksudkan untuk perlindungan dan kemakmuran para penduduk desa. Merupakan tugas seorang Seal untuk membaca doa agar segel di sekeliling desa makin kuat dan tidak terjadi bencana. Sedangkan tugas Miko-lah yang menjaga agar roh-roh iseng yang usil tidak mengacau di desa.

Kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya desa ini punya sistem yang salah. Bukannya tugas berdoa dan menjaga kemakmuran desa itu biasanya tugas anak perempuan dan pengusiran arwah seharusnya tugas anak laki-laki? Aku selalu pusing kalau memikirkan hal ini.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memeriksa kembali apakah ada yang mengikuti atau tidak. Setelah memastikan aku aman, kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki Tirai Bambu menuju Perbatasan Hutan Barat. Tirai Bambu sejauh tiga puluh meter ini memang cukup mengerikan, terutama malam hari.

Baru satu langkah keluar dari tirai bambu, sesuatu menubrukku begitu saja. Aku terkejut dan segera waspada. Aku menghela nafas lega begitu melihat siapa pelaku penubrukkanku. Wormon, salah satu makhluk di Hutan Barat ini. Dia seperti ulat, hanya saja ukurannya kira-kira sebesar kucing.

"Ken!" Serunya riang. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya erat. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak datang ke sini, kuperkirakan Wormon pasti rindu sekali padaku, seperti aku merindukannya.

"Aku rindu sekali denganmu, Wormon," kataku senang. Wormon hanya menggeliat di pelukanku.

"Ken!" Teriakan lagi dari suara yang juga kurindukan.

"Kari!" Kataku ketika dia menubrukku juga, peri kupu-kupu itu sibuk memeluk pipiku seperti bakpao.

"Sudah lama kau tak datang ke sini," ucap Kari—Hikari panjangnya—setelah melepas pelukannya. Aku tersenyum menyesal sebagai balasan. Selain Miyako, Hikari yang adalah peri kupu-kupu adalah satu-satunya sahabat perempuanku. Pertama kali aku berada di Pinggiran Hutan Barat, Hikari adalah orang pertama yang kutemui. Setelahnya kami selalu berbagi cerita, Hikari dengan cerita-cerita Hutan Barat dan aku dengan cerita-cerita di desa.

Hikari akhirnya menggiringku dan Wormon ke bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang sedang mekar di sana. Kami duduk-duduk dan mengobrol ringan, beberapa peri bunga dan peri kupu-kupu lainnya bergabung dengan kami, beberapa hanya menyapa dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kehadiranku di sini memang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka, justru disambut dengan baik. Aku memang baru bertemu dengan para peri bunga dan peri kupu-kupu serta Wormon, tapi aku jadi sedikit ragu mengenai perkataan para Tetua. Kurasa tidak semua yang ada di Hutan Barat jahat.

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak. Kurasakan aura yang sangat kuat berada di dekat kami. Aku mulai gelisah dan panik, Hikari dan Wormon merasakan keteganganku dan ikut waspada. Aku berdiri dan memperhatikan Hutan Barat di belakang kami, auranya kuat sekali.

"Hai," sapa sebuah suara tepat di telingaku, aku berbalik cepat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, dengan cepat aku kembali berputar merasakan aura kuat itu di belakangku. Kurasakan mataku membulat karena terkejut melihat makhluk di hadapanku.

"Takeru!" Seru Wormon menerjang orang di hadapanku. Hikari dan para peri lainnya ikut menerjang orang tersebut. Bukan untuk menyerang, tapi berebut untuk memeluknya. Aku masih terpaku di tempatku dan belum menurunkan kewaspadaanku sama sekali.

"Halo!" Aku jatuh terduduk ketika 'sesuatu' tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku dan menyapa dengan riang. Makhluk bulat berwarna orange-putih dengan sayap di telinganya. Mungkin sejenis dengan Wormon, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti.

"Kau tak apa?" kualihkan pandanganku ke sebelah makhluk itu. Seorang anak laki-laki, mungkin seusia denganku mengulurkan tangannya. Anak itu mungkin lebih tinggi dariku dengan wajah yang menarik, rambut pirang keemasan dan tatapan mata yang tegas. Ragu-ragu kuterima uluran tangannya dan berdiri.

"Te-terima kasih," kataku gugup. Kulirik telinganya yang sedikit runcing, aku yakin dia pasti bukan manusia biasa sepertiku.

"Ken, tidak usah takut," ucap Wormon melompat dalam gendonganku. "Dia Takeru-sama, Pangeran Elf di Hutan Barat ini, dia tidak akan menyakitimu," kata Wormon meyakinkan.

"Wormon benar, tidak usah khawatir," sahut Takeru ramah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Namaku Takeru, salam kenal. Siapa namamu?"

Aku memperhatikan tangan itu kemudian melirik Takeru. Apa sebaiknya aku membalas uluran tangan itu atau tidak? Wormon bilang tidak usah takut padanya. Aku percaya pada Wormon, dia tidak mungkin berbohong padaku. Maka aku menyambut uluran tangannya walaupun masih dengan keraguan di hati.

"Namaku Ken, salam kenal," balasku tersenyum tipis. Takeru tertawa kecil melihatku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

Takeru terlihat berusaha menghentikan tawanya kemudian berkata, "tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja wajahmu itu terlihat lucu sekali," wajahku memerah sedikit. Apa semudah itu aku terbaca?

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak terlalu percaya padaku, tapi aku memang tidak akan menyakitimu. Teman Wormon dan para Peri Penjaga Perbatasan adalah temanku," katanya melihat ke arah Wormon, Hikari dan peri-peri lainnya. "Oh iya, ini Patamon."

Makhluk yang tadi mengagetkanku hingga terjatuh itu mendaratkan dirinya di atas kepala Takeru dan berseru riang menyapaku. Aku tersenyum padanya, dia lucu sekali.

"Jadi, Ken," kata Takeru. "Kau berasal dari desa?" aku mengangguk. Takeru terlihat berpikir dan pandangannya terlihat menggelap sebentar sebelum dia tersenyum kembali. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana desamu?"

"Eh, bo-boleh," jawabku gugup. Kami mulai duduk kembali di bawah pohon sakura itu dan aku mulai bercerita kehidupanku di desa. Walau mata Takeru tadi masih membebani pikiranku, mata yang begitu gelap dan menakutkan.

XOXO

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke atas futon. Rasanya lelah sekali untuk hari ini. Lebih melelahkan dari hari-hariku sebelumnya saat di bermain Hutan Barat. Kalau biasanya aku hanya duduk-duduk dan bercerita bersama beberapa teman kecilku, sekarang ditambah Takeru dan Patamon.

Takeru mengajakku memutari padang bunga, ternyata dia tahu banyak soal bunga-bunga di sana. Dia menceritakan jenis-jenis bunga di sana, kegunaannya dan tugas para peri. Ternyata bunga-bunga di sana bukan sekedar bunga biasa, tapi juga sebagai tanaman obat, racun dan tempat lahirnya peri-peri baru.

"Ken-sama," aku menoleh pada pintu, aku yakin itu suara Miyako. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya meminta izin. Aku bangun dari posisi berbaringku dan duduk menghadap pintu.

"Masuklah Miyako," ucapku. Pintu di hadapanku bergeser dan Miyako melangkah masuk. Wajahnya cerah seperti biasa, aku tahu dia pasti penasaran dengan certiaku hari ini.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanyanya setelah duduk di hadapanku.

Miyako satu-satunya orang yang kuberitahu mengenai aku yang sering mengunjungi Pinggiran Hutan Barat. Sebenarnya itu pun karena Miyako pernah memergokiku berada di dekat Tirai Bambu. Aku hanya mengatakan sering berada di dekat sana, tapi tidak pernah mengatakan benar-benar masuk ke dalam Hutan Barat.

Aku beralasan sering bermain ke sana dengan harapan bisa menemukan Taichi-san. Seal sebelum aku itu dikabarkan menghilang di dekat Tirai Bambu, beberapa bahkan mengatakan kalau Taichi-san dimangsa oleh monster di sana. Kabar burung itu selalu membuatku kesal. Taichi-san tidak selemah itu sampai bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah, dia orang yang sangat kuat baik fisik maupun mentalnya. Tidak mungkin dia dikalahkan dengan mudahnya seperti itu.

Mengingat Taichi-san selalu membuatku gembira dan sedih bersamaan. Banyak sekali kenangan menyenangkan bersama dengannya, tapi selalu membuatku sedih mengingat dia pergi secara tiba-tiba. Karena kepergian Taichi-san yang tiba-tiba itu jugalah aku telah diangkat menjadi Seal di usia yang muda ini. Umurmu harus sudah menginjak paling tidak enam belas untuk menjabat sebagai Seal.

"Aku tidak menemukannya atau pun jejaknya," ucapku menjawab pertanyaan Miyako. Dia terlihat sedikit kecewa, aku tahu Miyako mengidolakan Taichi-san, salah satu alasan kenapa dia mau menjadi pengawal Seal.

"Apa boleh buat, Taichi-sama memang sudah hilang cukup lama. Tidak heran setiap kau ke sana tidak mendapatkan apapun," kata Miyako berusaha terlihat riang. Aku mengangguk menyetujui. Rasanya sedikit bersalah karena sudah berbohong pada Miyako, tapi mengenai diriku yang masuk hingga ke Pinggiran Hutan Barat memang tidak ada yang boleh tahu.

"Baiklah," salah satu pengawalku itu berdiri. "Kau istirahat saja ya, Ken. Aku akan pergi ke halaman belakang, jadwal patroli sebentar lagi," aku mengangguk dan melambai pada Miyako yang berjalan dari ruanganku.

Sepeninggal Miyako, aku menghela nafas. Dia gadis yang baik dan juga sahabatku, sayangnya sedekat apapun kami tetap saja ada batasnya. Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kuceritakan padanya dan ada hal yang tidak bisa dia beritahukan padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan, terlalu banyak berpikir itu bisa bikin sakit kepala. Maka aku menarik selimut dan menuruti perkataan Miyako untuk beristirahat lebih awal.

XOXO

"Ken," panggilan itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada Takeru yang terlihat cemas. Sudah sebulan ini hari-hariku di pinggiran Hutan Barat tidak hanya ditemani Wormon dan Kari, tapi juga Takeru dan Patamon. Awalnya aku memang meragukan mereka karena kurasa pengaruh kata-kata para Tetua begitu melekat padaku. Tapi sebulan bersama mereka menyadarkanku kalau Takeru adalah elf yang baik dan manis. Tidak hanya sekali-dua kali dia mengajakku berkeliling dan memberikan kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Aku tidak tahu, tapi perasaanku pada Takeru berubah, aku tidak perlu meragukannya lagi. Dia benar-benar sangat baik dan Patamon begitu menggemaskan. Takeru adalah anak laki-laki pertama yang menjadi temanku. Ingat, sahabatku selama ini hanya Miyako dan Kari, keduanya anak perempuan.

"Hei," tepukan pelan di pundakku membuatku kembali menoleh pada Takeru. "Kau melamun lagi," katanya tersenyum geli.

"Maaf," kataku pelan.

"Tak apa. Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan?" Aku mengangkat bahu dengan senyuman jahil. "Oh, aku tahu. Pasti memikirkan aku!" Serunya percaya diri.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Aku memukulnya tapi Takeru justru tertawa, membuat wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Hei, sudah. Hentikan," pintanya terdengar mulai kewalahan. "Hei," dia menangkap kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan mudah dan mendorongku hingga membentur pohon di belakangku. Seketika itu aku terdiam dan kami hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Takeru pikirkan, tapi wajahnya terlihat makin mendekat. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku ketika jarak di antara kami berdua mulai terasa terlalu dekat.

"Ehm," dehaman itu membuatku memalingkan wajahku dan Takeru menjauhkan dirinya. Dan aku baru sadar kalau jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat. Mataku tak sengaja melihat Wormon, Kari dan beberapa peri lain tersenyum penuh arti ke arahku.

"Hai, turunlah," panggil Takeru pada salah satu bayangan di atas pohon. Karena penasaran, aku melupakan kejadian tadi dan ikut berpaling ke atas. Kulihat seseorang melompat turun dari sana. Setelah bayangannya terlihat jelas aku terpana.

Seorang anak laki-laki lainnya—elf yang lain. Berjalan mendekati tempat Takeru berdiri. Wajahnya manis dengan rambut cokelat gelap berantakan dan pandangan mata yang tegas seperti Takeru. Kulitnya sedikit kecokelatan, tapi justru membuatnya terlihat lebih manis lagi.

"Hai, Daisuke," elf itu memeluk Takeru yang dibalas anak laki-laki pirang itu dengan mengelus rambutnya. Ada sedikit rasa tak suka ketika mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Daisuke terlihat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Takeru dan mereka berdua tertawa.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari mereka berdua, aku meraih Wormon dan memeluknya. Aku mengajak Kari mengobrol tentang persiapan awal musim panas dan pembacaan doa musim panas agar tidak terlalu banyak badai. Kari juga bercerita mengenai bayi-bayi peri yang akan segera lahir pada musim panas nanti. Aku dan Wormon tertawa melihat wajah lucu Kari yang sedang membayangkan bagaimana wajah bayi-bayi itu nantinya.

"Hei," panggilan itu membuat aku, Wormon dan Kari menghentikan tawa kami dan menoleh bersamaan. Takeru dan anak laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil Daisuke oleh Takeru ikut duduk dan bergabung bersama kami.

"Ken, ini Daisuke," Takeru memperkenalkan Daisuke yang tersenyum. Aku membalasnya sedikit gugup. Bayangan Takeru dan dia berpelukan masih melekat dan meninggalkan kesan yang tidak menyenangkan. Entah kenapa.

"Aku Ken," ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Daisuke tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, aku menyambutnya dan ikut tersenyum. Tapi sekilas aku melihat kilat yang sama seperti yang Takeru tunjukkan ketika kami bertemu dulu. Bola matanya sedikit menggelap dan senyumnya—untuk sekilas—terlihat meremehkan.

Secara perlahan agar tidak terlalu mengejutkan, aku menarik tanganku dari genggaman tangan Daisuke. Sorot mata dan senyuman itu hilang digantikan keramahan. Apa semua elf selalu seperti itu jika berkenalan dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya? Benarkah? Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?

Aku melirik Takeru, kemudian Daisuke. Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dan hal itu... hal itu membuatku takut.

"A—aku harus kembali sekarang," aku berdiri sedikit terburu-buru hingga mengagetkan Takeru dan yang lainnya. Mereka memandangku heran dan aku segera sadar jika kelakuanku membuat mereka bingung.

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau Tetua ingin menemuiku. Kalau terlambat, aku takut dicurigai," dustaku mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa. Aku hendak berbalik ketika merasakan pergelangan tanganku dicengkeram oleh seseorang.

"Datanglah lagi besok," ucap Takeru memandang lurus pada mataku. Aku tertegun melihatnya, rasanya tak bisa menolak permintaannya itu. Maka, dengan kesadaranku yang setengah aku mengangguk. Takeru tersenyum lembut yang membuat jantungku berdetak sedetik lebih cepat.

"Aku—aku pergi sekarang," aku berbalik dan sedikit berlari untuk meyakinkan kalau aku benar-benar sedang terburu-buru. Kudengar Wormon dan Kari berseru mengucapkan sampai jumpa besok padaku. Aku tersenyum mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatku itu.

Dan seandainya aku berbalik saja saat itu, aku bisa melihat Takeru dan Daisuke saling bertukar pandang dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat dibilang menyenangkan.

XOXO

"Ken-sama," teriakan melengking Miyako itu hampir saja membuat cangkir di tanganku terjatuh. Miyako yang baru tiba dan melihat hal itu segera menghampiriku dan mengelap teh yang sedikit tumpah.

"Aduh, maafkan aku Ken," ucap Miyako terdengar panik. Aku tersenyum mendengar kepanikan Miyako yang memang sering terjadi. Aku meletakkan kembali cangkir tehku dan meminta Miyako duduk di hadapanku setelah kekacauan itu berakhir.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku tersenyum.

"Ah, iya! Miko-sama ingin bertemu denganmu, katanya ada yang ingin ia bicarakan berdua denganmu," lapor Miyako mengingat tujuannya menghampiriku tadi. Aku memiringkan kepala sedikit karena bingung. Aku menunjuk diri sendiri dan Miyako mengangguk yakin.

"Aneh. Biasanya Ruki-san hanya menemui para Tetua," Miyako menggeleng. "Pasti ada sesuatu. Baiklah aku akan menemuinya," Miyako mengangguk antusias kemudian berdiri dan undur diri dari hadapanku.

Ini aneh.

Ruki-san adalah Miko desa ini, dialah yang bertugas mengusir roh-roh iseng maupun monster Hutan Barat yang terlihat berkeliaran di dekat desa. Ruki-san juga memiliki pengawal sepertiku, ada dua anak laki-laki. Henry-san dan Takato-san, mereka berdua sangat baik dan terlihat cukup akrab dengan Ruki-san.

Dan Miko biasa langsung berhubungan dengan para Tetua. Aku dan Ruki-san hanya bertemu sesekali, itu pun dalam keadaan yang memang diharuskan. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, tapi aku tahu dia gadis yang baik. Walaupun kudengar wajahnya jarang menunjukkan ekspresi. Kalau dengan kedua pengawalnya terkadang kami bertemu dan mengobrol sesekali, terutama dengan Takato-san, dia pemuda yang sangat bersemangat dan supel.

Tidak seperti Seal, Miko lebih berbaur dengan penduduk desa dan bebas bermain dengan pengawalnya. Karena itu tidak ada jarak ataupun kecanggungan di sekitar mereka. Tapi Seal harus sangat dilindungi sehingga kebanyakan orang segan untuk berada di dekatku. Jika aku terluka, siapapun yang di dekatku akan dituduh melukaiku, sekalipun itu akibat kecerobohanku sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas mengingat kenangan seperti itu. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan orang lain yang disalahkan karena perbuatan diri sendiri. Sedang seru-serunya meratapi diri, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Kuduga itu pasti Riku-san, maka aku memintanya masuk.

"Selamat siang, Ken-sama," Riku-san dan kedua pengawalnya menunduk dalam kepadaku. Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas. Walaupun Miko sama pentingnya seperti Seal, kalau diurutkan kedudukan Seal memang satu tingkat di atas Miko. Karena kalau mau, Seal pun bisa mengerjakan tugas Miko. Karena itu menjadi seorang Seal adalah suatu kehormatan sekaligus kutukan tersendiri. Paling tidak buatku.

"Angkat kepala kalian dan masuklah," perintahku menunjuk tempat di depanku. Walau tidak suka menggunakan nada memerintah, tapi ini adalah sebuah keharusan. Sebagai seorang Seal kau tidak boleh menunjukkan dirimu sepenuhnya pada sembarang orang, hanya pada orang yang benar-benar kau percaya. Bukan berarti aku tidak mempercayai mereka bertiga sih.

Ketiga orang itu mengangkat kepala mereka dan melangkah masuk. Henry-san menutup pintunya hati-hati. Sekarang Riku-san telah duduk berhadapan denganku sementara dua pengawalnya duduk sedikit ke belakang.

"Terima kasih telah mau menemui kami," ucap Ruki-san dengan nada monoton yang serius, sama seperti yang biasa digunakan para Tetua. Rasanya seperti sedang menghadap pada para Tetua itu sendiri. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, memberi tanda kepadanya untuk berbicara.

"Sebelumnya, apa Ken-sama pernah mendengar dari para Tetua tentang para monster dari Hutan Barat yang mulai banyak berkeliaran di sekitar desa?" Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Aku belum pernah mendengar apapun mengenai hal itu dari siapapun, maka aku menggeleng pelan. "Seperti dugaan saya."

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Para Tetua sedang berusaha melindungi Anda dan hanya meminta saya serta beberapa pengawal Anda untuk mengatasi masalah ini." Karena itukah aku hanya bertemu dengan Miyako dalam beberapa hari ini?

"Tolong jelaskan lebih rinci," pintaku mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Beberapa hari ini monster-monster dari Hutan Barat maupun para roh mulai sering terlihat di dekat desa. Bahkan ada yang berhasil masuk. Saat itu kami tahu masalah ini serius. Saya sudah mencoba berbicara dengan para Tetua untuk meminta bantuan Anda dalam hal ini, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak setuju dengan pendapat saya."

Aku mengangguk paham. Mungkin ini juga penyebabnya aku jadi lebih dilarang untuk keluar. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa keluar karena penjagaan yang sangat ketat. Padahal aku begitu merindukan Wormon dan Kari. Ehm… terutama Takeru.

"Karena itu saya ingin meminta bantuan Anda. Karena jumlah yang berusaha menyerang desa semakin bertambah, bahkan beberapa monster dari Hutan Timur yang terkenal damai mulai beberapa kali terlihat walaupun belum pernah menyerang."

"Aku mengerti," jawabku. "Aku akan coba bicara dengan para Tetua. Sementara itu, aku mohon bantuanmu Ruki-san, juga Henry-san dan Takato-san," ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan. Takato-san bahkan tersenyum padaku.

"Malam ini akan kuadakan Acara Berdoa. Jika dalam beberapa hari ini tetap ada monster yang terlihat, aku akan turun tangan langsung. Bagaimana?" Tanyaku meminta pendapat Miko di hadapanku. Ruki-san mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Kami permisi," Ruki-san dan dua pengawalnya berdiri dan membungkuk dalam padaku. Sebelum keluar, mataku sempat bertubrukan dengan Henry-san.

"Jangan terhanyut, Ken-sama," setelah itu dia kembali membungkuk dalam kemudian menutup pintu. Kalimat terakhir itu membuatku bingung. Apa maksudnya kalimat itu?

XOXO

Para Tetua setuju malam itu juga didakan Acara Berdoa. Mereka belum bicara mengenai apapun mengenai keputusanku untuk turun tangan langsung jika keadaan makin kacau. Tapi paling tidak mereka tidak langsung menolaknya begitu saja.

Aku memang berteman dengan Wormon, Kari, Takeru dan baru saja berkenalan dengan Daisuke. Mereka baik dan tidak jahat padaku. Tapi aku tahu bukan berarti semua penghuni Hutan Barat baik, karena aku belum pernah bertemu makhluk lainnya. Lagipula, setelah kejadian beberapa hari saat bertemu dengan Daisuke dan kembali melihat sorot mata itu, aku merasa sedikit ragu.

Karena tujuan Acara Berdoa malam ini untuk memperkuat segel desa, prosesnya cukup mirip dengan Doa Awal Tahun. Aku harus membersihkan diri di _ofuro _khusus kemudian dikawal menuju Kotak Berdoa. Baju yang digunakan pun sama, tiga lapis kimono dan tudung yang menutupi rambut hingga menyentuh tanah. Hanya yang membedakan adalah doanya akan lebih panjang dan lama.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Kotak Berdoa aku melihat cukup banyak penduduk yang mengantarku. Wajah-wajah mereka diliputi kecemasan dan harapan padaku. Melihatnya aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena melanggar janji dan tetap pergi ke Hutan Barat. Selama ini bisa dibilang hidupku lebih menyenangkan dari mereka. Tidak perlu bekerja dan tugasku hanya Berdoa.

Aku adalah Seal desa ini, tidak seharusnya aku melanggar janji untuk pergi ke Hutan Barat. Sebaik apapun Wormon, seramah apapun Kari dan sehangat apapun Takeru, mereka tetap hal-hal yang dilarang untukku, untuk desa ini.

_ "…Sekali kau terjerat pada pesonanya, kau bisa mencelakakan dirimu sendiri. Dan yang paling parah adalah bencana untuk desa ini."_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di telingaku.

_ "Jangan terhanyut, Ken-sama."_

Ucapan Henry-san yang tiba-tiba kembali terngiang di pikiranku membuatku tersentak. Itukah maksudnya? Dia tahu kalau aku sering ke Hutan Barat dan ucapannya itu untuk mengingatkanku? Rasanya aku malu sekali pada diriku.

Taichi-san bahkan pernah memperingatiku. Jangan berhubungan dengan makhluk-makhluk Hutan Barat, bahkan jangan sekalipun mendekat. Terutama para elf.

Elf? Takeru.

Aku kembali teringat pangeran elf itu. Rambut pirang keemasannya, tatapan matanya, senyum hangatnya, sifatnya yang tidak bisa diam. Takeru… aku merindukannya.

_"Ken, ini Daisuke."_

Aku kembali tersentak. Daisuke. Benar, Takeru sudah memiliki Daisuke, kenapa harus bimbang. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan dekat, tidak ada celah bagiku untuk masuk. Mereka bahkan terlihat sangat serasi. Tawa Takeru saat bersama Daisuke waktu itu begitu lepas.

"Ken-sama?" Aku menoleh sedikit terkejut. Miyako dan Mimi yang mengawalku di depan memandangku cemas. Aku melamun menuju perjalanan ke Kotak Berdoa rupanya. "Kita sampai."

"Ah, ya. Maafkan aku," kataku melangkah menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam.

XOXO

Jariku menyentuh air kolam yang cukup hangat. Aku tersenyum melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan bebas di dalamnya. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirku. Sudah tiga hari sejak Acara Berdoa malam itu dilaksanakan, sejauh ini kudengar tidak ada lagi roh yang berhasil masuk. Walaupun masih banyak terlihat berkeliaran di dekat segel.

Selama tiga hari ini juga aku sering memikirkan Takeru dan Daisuke. Kurasa dengan ketidakhadiranku akan membuat hubungan mereka lebih dekat. Membayangkan keduanya bahagia membuatku merasa kesal.

"Ken-sama," suara itu membuatku terkejut. Tanganku terpeleset dan sukses membuatku terjatuh ke dalam kolam. Aku melihat diriku sendiri yang sekarang telah basah kuyup. "Ah, maafkan saya!"

Mimi dengan panik segera membantuku berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali sambil meminta maaf. "Tidak apa-apa Mimi. Aku akan mandi dan mengeringkan diri," kataku berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ma—maafkan saya. Akan saya siapkan air hangat," katanya segera berbalik pergi. Tidak lama kemudian Miyako datang membawakan handuk. Aku menerimanya dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Gadis berambut ungu itu menggiringku ke kamar mandi dengan bibir yang kuketahui menahan tawa.

Aku sedikit berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Memikirkan banyak hal, dan di saat-saat itulah aku merindukan Taichi-san. Dia yang selalu membantuku kalau aku sedang bingung. Tapi sekarang dia tidak ada, jadi aku harus memutuskan sendiri jalan keluarnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengeringkan diri, aku memilih untuk kembali ke kamarku. Dengan lemas aku masuk ke kamar. Kejutan yang ada di kamarku tidak menyenangkan kalau aku tidak ingin bilang sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Takeru ada di sana.

Panik, aku memperhatikan koridor di depan kamarku dan menutupnya rapat. Aku menghampiri Takeru dengan panik dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucapku menahan jeritan yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Takeru hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Justru terlihat senang dengan kepanikanku.

"Menemuimu," balasnya mudah. "Kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke Hutan Barat, karena itu aku yang datang menemuimu."

"Bagaimana kau menembus segel?" Tanyaku takjub.

"Aku pangeran elf, ingat? Butuh segel yang lebih kuat lagi untuk bisa mencegahku. Terutama saat aku ingin bertemu denganmu," wajahku sedikit memerah mendengar kalimatnya. Aku segera sadar dan menggeleng cepat, tidak boleh termakan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, lupakan. Kau harus segera pergi, penjagaan desa sedang diperketat dan kau tidak boleh sampai ketahuan."

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang menggoda. Wajahku kembali memerah mendengarnya.

"Jangan bercanda Takeru. Cepatlah—"

"Aku tidak bercanda," potongnya cepat. Entah sejak kapan dia melangkah maju hingga jarak kami cukup dekat. "Aku merindukanmu."

Kata-katanya meruntuhkan pertahanan yang sejak beberapa hari ini kubangun. Kata-kata yang kuharap bisa kudengar darinya. Kali ini saja, bolehkah aku melanggar aturan yang paling terlarang?

"Aku… juga," kataku akhirnya. Takeru tersenyum lebar dan segera memelukku. Aku terpaku sebentar sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukannya.

"Setelah beberapa hari ini kau tidak terlihat, aku… merasakan sesuatu," Takeru mengendurkan pelukannya dan membawa tanganku ke dadanya. "Sesuatu di sini berdetak lebih cepat dan terasa sakit mengingatmu, terutama ketika kau tidak ada di sampingku."

Aku merasakannya. Detakan jantungnya begitu cepat, seirama dengan irama jantungku yang saat ini juga sedang berpacu cepat. Mataku memandang naik menatap langsung mata Takeru yang memandangku lurus. Sorot matanya begitu serius dan hanya ada aku di sana.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku," katanya sebelum maju lebih dekat dan menempelkan bibirnya pada milikku. Refleks, aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan bibir Takeru yang lembut. Sampai yang kuingat adalah tubuhku yang terbaring di lantai.

XOXO

"Ken!" Suara yang sudah lama tak kudengar itu menyambutku dengan suara yang melengking. Aku memeluk Wormon erat, seakan dia akan menghilang kalau tidak kupeluk erat.

"Keeeeen! Keterlaluan! Kemana saja kau selama beberapa hari ini?" Kari memukul-mukul pundakku dengan kesal. Aku tertawa melihat reaksinya itu. Aku menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum pada Takeru yang membalasnya.

"Maafkan aku, ada sedikit masalah di desa," kataku sedikit berbohong. Setelah kejadian Takeru mendatangiku ke desa. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap menemui teman-temanku ini. Mereka bukanlah monster-monster yang menyerang desa, mereka berbeda. Mereka temanku. Bodohnya aku tidak mempercayai mereka.

Dan lagi, aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan kejadian itu pada Takeru dan dia cukup terkejut karena tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Takeru berjanji untuk memeriksa keadaannya dan hingga aku bisa tenang.

"Hai, Ken," aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada Daisuke yang terlihat menghampiri kami. "Kau kemana saja? Kami semua merindukanmu," mendengar kata kami yang digunakan Daisuke membuatku lega. Itu berarti kami adalah teman dan tidak ada yang perlu aku cemaskan.

"Maaf, ada sedikit masalah," balasku menggunakan jawaban yang sama. Daisuke mengangguk paham kemudian melirik pada Takeru.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, aku boleh pinjam Takeru sebentar?" katanya membuat wajahku sedikit memerah. Kenapa dia harus meminta izin seperti itu?

"Ah, eh, iya. Silahkan," kataku gugup. Daisuke menggumamkan terima kasih dan melangkah terlebih dulu.

"Baiklah. Kutinggal dulu ya," Takeru mencium pipiku sekilas kemudian mengikuti Daisuke yang sudah melangkah cukup jauh. Wajahku memerah karena sorakan Wormon, Kari dan beberapa peri lainnya.

"Hayo, apa yang sudah terjadi? Ayo ceritakan!" Tuntut Kari menarikku ke tempat biasa. Aku pasrah dan hanya mengikutinya.

XOXO

"Apa kau sadar dengan perbuatanmu?" Teriakan yang cukup keras itu mengagetkanku. Aku menepi dan bersembunyi di balik pohon, mengintip asal suara itu. Daisuke.

Tadi, setelah bercerita mengenai aku dan Takeru pada Wormon, Kari dan peri lainnya, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit karena Takeru dan Daisuke tidak juga kembali. Ketika masuk sedikit lebih dalam ke Hutan Barat, suara teriakan itu mengagetkanku.

Kulihat Takeru dan Daisuke berdiri berhadapan. Daisuke terlihat marah, sementara Takeru terlihat tenang. Apa mereka bertengakar? Kenapa?

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Kau benar-benar menyukai anak itu?" Desis Daisuke dalam suara yang menakutkan. Aku menoleh pada Takeru yang masih terlihat tenang.

"Ya," jawabnya mantap. Kening Daisuke berkerut makin dalam, terlihat tidak puas karena jawaban Takeru.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Seharusnya kau hanya memanfaatkannya! Kau ingat rencananya untuk membalas orang itu!" Teriak Daisuke marah. Takeru hanya diam. "Orang bernama Taichi itu merebut kakakmu!"

Kurasakan mataku membulat mendengar Daisuke menyebut nama Taichi-san. Kenapa nama Taichi-san disebut, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Mereka juga membunuh beberapa penghuni Hutan Barat dengan alasan melindungi diri! Sadarlah Takeru! Kau hanya mendekatinya untuk memanfaatkannya kan?" Mendengar ini aku tahu dirikulah yang sedang dibicarakan. Aku menoleh pada Takeru, benarkah aku dimanfaatkan? Untuk apa?

"Ya," ada perih di dadaku begitu Takeru menjawabnya. "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku memang menyukainya, bukan berpura-pura. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"Dan aku menyukaimu!" Balas Daisuke. Takeru berjalan mendekati Daisuke dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Takeru pelan. Daisuke mendorong Takeru kasar, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Lakukan sesukamu!" Teriaknya kemudian segera berlari pergi.

Daisuke menyukai Takeru dan aku… apa yang telah kuperbuat? Mereka lebih mengenal, bahkan kata Patamon, mereka teman sejak kecil. Sudah pasti mereka lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi aku hanyalah pendatang, yang tiba-tiba merusak hubungan mereka.

Tanpa aku sadari kakiku telah membawaku berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Aku melewati Wormon dan Kari begitu saja. Aku hiraukan panggilan mereka dan fokus berlari. Keputusanku untuk kembali salah. Memang tidak seharusnya begini. Aku terus berlari hingga sampai di Tirai Bambu dan memelankan lariku sedikit karena mulai kehabisan oksigen.

"Hai, Ken," aku terkejut dan berbalik. Aku melihat Daisuke keluar dari balik kumpulan bambu. Spontan aku mundur, sorot matanya sekarang berbeda seperti biasanya. Terlihat dingin dan tidak ada keramahan di sana. Senyumnya juga berbeda, terlihat sama dengan senyuman pertama kali kami berkenalan—terlihat meremehkan.

"Daisuke," balasku berusaha tenang. Aku sadar saat ini bukan berhadapan dengan Daisuke sebagai temanku, tapi sebagai seorang elf yang kuat, aku dapat merasakan energinya.

Elf berambut cokelat gelap itu masih tersenyum, dia mulai berjalan mengelilingiku dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat. Aku mengikutinya melalui mataku, tetap waspada pada apapun yang akan ia lakukan.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraanku dan Takeru tadi kan?" Satu detik jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Jadi, Daisuke menyadari keberadaanku tadi. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong, perlahan aku mengangguk.

"Bagus. Lebih mudah mengatakannya kalau begitu," aku menerka-nerka apa yang kira-kira akan dikatakan Daisuke.

"Kau tahu kenapa Takeru mendekatimu?" Tanyanya dengan nada kepercayaan diri. "Untuk memanfaatkanmu." Lanjutnya tanpa perlu jawabanku.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia mau memanfaatkanmu? Karena kau Seal desa itu," jawabnya berdiri tepat di hadapanku setelah satu putaran penuh. Matanya menyorot dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Kau tahu penyebabnya?" Kali ini dia diam menunggu jawaban dariku, maka aku menggeleng.

"Tentu saja kau tak tahu," balas Daisuke mulai berjalan mendekat. "Ingat seorang Seal bernama Taichi?" Daisuke tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi terkejutku. Langkahnya terhenti dan dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menikmati keterkejutanku.

"Apa—apa hubungannya dengan Taichi-san?" Tanyaku membuatnya makin tersenyum lebar. Alisnya terangkat menanyakan pendapatku.

"Orang itu… telah membawa pergi seorang elf, pemimpin kami sebelum Takeru. Kakak laki-laki dari Takeru sendiri, Yamato-sama." Aku terkejut, ya. Taichi-san membawa pergi seorang elf? Benarkah?

"Tentu saja," ucap Daisuke seperti membaca pikiranku. Daisuke mulai berjalan lagi mendekatiku, aku mundur sedikit. "Suatu malam, dia pergi, turut serta membawa Yamato-sama. Karena itu seluruh Hutan Barat gempar dan sempat kehilangan ketenangannya, beruntung Takeru bisa menangani semuanya hingga keadaan kembali tenang. Karena itulah Takeru berniat membalasnya. Kau pasti mendengar pergerakan para monster yang semakin agresif? Para roh yang berhasil masuk ke desa? Itu ulah Takeru."

Aku lari. Ya, aku kabur dari hadapan Daisuke. Aku tidak sanggup lagi mendengar setiap perkataannya, semua penjelasannya. Aku tidak ingin dengar semuanya. Aku tidak mau tahu apapun soal Takeru yang memanfaatkanku. Tapi, mengingat kembali kenyataan aku tak pernah bertemu penghuni lain Hutan Barat membuatku ragu. Apakah semuanya hanya skenario yang dibuat oleh Takeru?

XOXO

"Ken, Ken. Bangunlah," aku mendengar suara yang mula-mula terdengar jauh jadi semakin jelas. Perlahan kelopak mataku terangkat dan yang kulihat adalah warna pirang keemasan. Mataku langsung terbuka dan secara refleks aku mengambil jarak.

"Ken," panggil Takeru. Mendengar suaranya, aku merasakan dorongan untuk memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi perkataan Daisuke sore tadi kembali terngiang dan membatalkan niatku. Sebagai gantinya, aku hanya terpaku di tempatku.

Takeru mengulurkan tangannya, tapi aku menggeleng pelan. Dia terlihat kecewa dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kenapa tadi kau pulang tanpa bilang apapun?" tanyanya terdengar sedikit kecewa. Aku menunduk merasakan penyesalan.

"Maaf," bisikku pelan namun pasti masih bisa didengar oleh Takeru karena ruangan ini sepi. Dia bergerak mendekat, dengan ragu berusaha memelukku. Ketika kedua tangannya telah menyelimutiku dan aku tidak menolak, dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku mencoba menyamankan diriku dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dalam bisikan pelan. Aku terdiam, haruskah kujawab dengan mengatakan kejadian sore tadi?

"Ken, kau percaya padaku?" Aku mendongak dan menatap lurus matanya. Matanya seakan menghipnotisku, rasanya menenangkan. Pandanganku kembali turun dan aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa?" Ulangnya lebih lembut.

"Aku... aku juga tidak tahu," jawabku bingung. Aku benar-benar bimbang saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. "Aku... mendengar hal ini. Dan... dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku bingung, aku... takut." Kataku akhirnya. Takeru mengelus rambutku perlahan, membuatku merasa semakin nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Ikutlah denganku, Ken," aku tersentak dan mendorongnya sedikit untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Takeru...?"

"Ikutlah denganku," ulangnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau hancur bersama desa ini—" aku menepis Takeru dan menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar. Sebuah lubang hitam menganga di dadaku, membuatku menjadi gamang dan semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Apa—apa maksudmu?" Aku dapat mendengar nada suaraku yang kacau, campuran antara bingung, panik dan takut. Apakah maksudnya seperti yang Daisuke katakan tadi sore?

"Kau mendengarnya dari Daisuke." Aku tahu mataku melebar.

"Jadi... jadi kau merasakan kehadiranku saat itu? Kau ada di sana ketika... ketika Daisuke..." Takeru mengangguk bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Aku... tidak bisa," jawabku memalingkan wajahku, tidak sanggup harus menatap mata itu. Setengah dari diriku ingin mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Kenapa?"Tanyanya menuntut.

"Kau... kau tahu posisiku."

Untuk sesaat, hanya hening yang mengisi kami. Aku terus menatap _tatami, _sedangkan Takeru pasti masih memperhatikanku.

"Karena kau seorang Seal?" Tebak Takeru dengan nada tajam. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tahu tugasku untuk melindungi desa ini. Nyawa-nyawa yang berada di desa ini—"

"Omong kosong! Itu hanya alasan para pendosa itu untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri!" Takeru berteriak keras. Teriakannya sangat keras, aku yakin hanya dalam beberapa saat, para pengawal akan segera datang mendobrak pintu kamarku.

"Ikutlah denganku," ajak Takeru lagi dengan tangan terulur. "Kau tak ingin bersamaku?" Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Bukan begitu..." jawabku lemah, aku lelah. "Tidak seperti ini..."

"Ken-sama!" Takeru berdecak kesal, pandangannya beralih ke pintu dimana suara derap langkah kaki mendekat. Takeru kembali menoleh padaku.

"Aku akan datang lagi," katanya sebelum menghilang. Bersamaan dengan kepergian Takeru, pintu kamarku terbuka dengan kasar. Aku yakin para pengawal segera menyebar memeriksa kamarku ini.

Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Aku melipat kakiku dan memeluk lututku sendiri yang kurasakan bergetar. Aku tahu air mataku sudah mulai terjatuh dan tubuhku juga bergetar. Aku mendengar sendiri isakan tangis dari mulutku.

"Ken-sama," suara Miyako. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk memastikan, ketika aku tahu itu benar-benar Miyako, aku menubruknya. Memeluknya erat dan menangis di pundaknya. Aku tidak peduli jika seluruh pengawal sekarang terdiam dan menatapku yang sekarang ini menyedihkan. Aku tidak mau tahu apapun sekarang. Aku hanya ingin menangis. Menangis dan berharap semua masalah ini tidak pernah terjadi.

XOXO

Suara derap langkah kaki yang mengarah ke kamarku membuatku menoleh. Aku melihat Miyako mendobrak pintu dengan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan nafasnya memburu.

"Ken-sama!" Aku mengerjap bingung. "Cepat! Anda harus segera pergi ke Kotak Berdoa!" Miyako menarik tanganku hingga aku berdiri.

"A—ada apa?" Aku berlari berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Miyako yang fisiknya lebih baik dariku. Miyako masih diam tidak menjawabku. Kami terus berlari hingga berhasil keluar dari Rumah Utama dan aku melihat semuanya.

Para monster sudah mulai memasuki desa dan menyerang penduduk. Ruki-san dan dua pengawalnya, serta beberapa calon Miko lainnya, juga para pengawalku dan yang lainnya. Semuanya bertempur satu sama lain. Pandanganku nanar melihat semuanya, bahkan telah ada korban yang telah jatuh. Api telah berkobar membakar beberapa rumah. Semuanya berkeliaran, semuanya kacau.

"Kyaa!" Aku menoleh dan saat itu juga aku melihat seorang wanita diterkam begitu saja. Mataku melebar melihatnya. Aku ingin menghalanginya, tapi tangan Miyako yang menggenggam erat tanganku tidak mau terlepas.

"Miyako, lepas!" Pintaku berteriak dengan panik. Miyako menggeleng dan tetap membawaku berlari. "Miyako!" Teriakku lagi. Dia tetap mengacuhkanku dan tetap berlari. Aku tidak tahan melihat semuanya. Setiap suara teriakan.

Bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi? Padahal segel desa seharusnya sudah kuperkuat.

Aku tersentak. Segel dikendalikan oleh seorang Seal dan akulah Seal itu. Keadaanku saat ini sedang kacau, apa karena itu semuanya tidak berjalan lancar? Berarti ini semua salahku. Aku yang seharusnya melindungi desa ini. Aku yang seharusnya mencegah ini.

"Ken." Miyako menghentikan larinya dan berdiri di hadapanku. Takeru berdiri di hadapan kami. Matanya merah dan telinganya terlihat lebih panjang. Auranya terpancar dengan kuat. Dia benar-benar menjalankan rencananya.

Aku menyentuh lengan Miyako dan berdiri di hadapannya, kutahan dia agar tetap di belakangku. Sekarang aku telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Takeru. Sorot matanya memancarkan kemarahan, takut, cemas, kecewa dan hal-hal lainnya yang tidak bisa kuuraikan semuanya.

"Takeru," panggilku pelan. Aku yakin Miyako merasa terkejut karena aku memanggil elf di hadapan kami dengan santai. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Takeru diam di tempatnya. Pandangannya melembut dan sekali lagi aku hanya melihat diriku di matanya. Dorongan untuk menyerahkan diriku padanya begitu besar, tapi aku sadar tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, ada hal-hal yang harus kupertahankan. Bukan hanya demi desa ini, tapi juga untuk para penghuni Hutan Barat.

"Kau tahu alasannya," jawab Takeru tegas namun tanpa nada benci di suaranya. Apa karena dia berbicara padaku?

"Tidak, pasti ada kesalahan. Taichi-san tak mungkin membawa pergi kakakmu," jawabku terdengar lemah.

"Taichi-sama?" bisik Miyako terkejut. Aku menghiraukannya saat ini. Jangan sampai melibatkan siapapun lagi, terutama jika dia tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri!" Desis Takeru dalam nada berbahaya. "Aku melihatnya. Malam itu ketika orang itu membawa kakakku."

Rasanya menyedihkan mendengar Takeru memanggil Taichi-san dengan sebutan orang itu. Sebenci itukah dia pada Taichi-san?

"Tapi pasti ada kesalahpahaman. Tidak mungkin Taichi-san melakukan hal itu. Dia orang yang baik dan tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu—"

"Ken!" Suara Takeru menggelegar. Aku merasakan kemarahannya memuncak. Aku memandangnya lemah.

"Takeru… kumohon," kakiku lemas, kurasa aku hampir terjatuh.

"Ikutlah denganku, Ken," sekali lagi Takeru mengatakan kalimat itu. Tangannya kembali terulur dan matanya memandang lurus padaku. "Tinggallah bersamaku."

"Takeru," aku menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?" Bisikku pelan, namun aku yakin Takeru bisa mendengarnya.

"Ken-sama!"

Aku terkejut mendapati wajah Takeru telah begitu dekat. Cepat sekali dia bergerak hingga sekarang telah menggendongku. Takeru melirik Miyako sekilas kemudian membawaku pergi.

XOXO

"Ken…" Suara yang memanggilku sedari tadi akhirnya membangunkanku. Perlahan aku mulai sadar dan mencoba duduk. Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Apa yang terjadi?

Aku ingat! Takeru membawaku ke Kotak Berdoa dan membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Spontan aku segera berdiri dan kembali terjatuh karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ken, tenanglah," itu suara Wormon. Aku menoleh dan menemukannya menatapku khawatir dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Wormon, kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Penduduk desa, para penghuni Hutan Barat, Miyako, Patamon, Kari, Daisuke… Takeru!" Wormon menunduk kepalanya dan tangisnya semakin menjadi. Aku merasakan firasat yang tidak menyenangkan melihatnya.

"Wormon, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis? Kita harus cepat," kataku panik. Aku menggendong Wormon dan segera berdiri.

"Ken, tenanglah," aku menghiraukan suara Wormon dan segera berlari keluar. Langkahku terhenti dan mataku melebar.

Semuanya… semuanya berantakan. Bekas pertempuran itu terlihat dengan jelas. Mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan, rumah yang telah habis terbakar. Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar, lalu kemudian segera berlari mengelilingi desa.

Pasti ada yang selamat. Tidak mungkin berakhir begini.

Aku dapat merasakan air mata yang sudah mengalir turun dari mataku. Aku berlari dan terus berlari mengelilingi desa. Kuil Miko, Ruma Utama, rumah-rumah penduduk, semua yang terlihat hanyalah raga-raga tak bernyawa. Tangisku semakin deras melihat beberapa di antara mereka dapat kukenali.

Semua hal yang di musim semi ini berkelebat di benakku. Doa Awal Tahun, pertemuanku dengan Takeru, kegembiraan bersama Wormon, Kari dan semuanya. Cerita-cerita yang dibagi di musim semi.

Lalu kegiatan musim panas yang seharusnya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi menggantikan kenangan musim semi tersebut. Festival musim panas yang akan diadakan desa. Bayi-bayi Peri Penjaga Perbatasan yang akan lahir.

Aku terus berlari dengan bayangan-bayangan itu. Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di alun-alun desa yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah desa. Langkahku terhenti melihat siapa yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah.

Takeru.

Aku berlari menghampiri tubuhnya. Kuangkat kepalanya dalam gendonganku, tetes-tetes air mataku jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Takeru… bangun," aku berusaha memanggilnya. "Kumohon… bangunlah. Kau sudah berjanji kita akan bersama kan? Bangunlah Takeru…" air mataku turun semakin deras. Aku memeluknya erat dan dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang dingin. Aku menoleh ke sekelilingku. Patamon dan Daisuke juga berada di sekitar sini.

"Bohong kan? Jawab aku Takeru," aku masih bisa mendengar suaraku yang terus menerus memanggilnya.

Ini salahku. Seandainya aku menuruti perkataan Tetua untuk tetap tidak berhubungan dengan Hutan Barat dalam bentuk apapun. Seandainya aku tidak nekat pergi ke dekat Tirai Bambu hari itu. Jika saja aku lebih penurut. Seandainya aku bukan seorang Seal. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Inikah akibatnya karena melanggar peraturan itu?

"…_Sekali kau terjerat pada pesonanya, kau bisa mencelakakan dirimu sendiri. Dan yang paling parah adalah bencana untuk desa ini."_

Peringatan yang sering didendangkan itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. Aku menangis semakin keras. Menyesali semuanya kebodohanku. Akan lebih baik jika aku dan Takeru tidak bertemu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya aku menurut.

Dan yang dapat kutangkap adalah suara teriakanku sendiri di Kota Mati tersebut.

.

End

.

* * *

Hai! Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Harus nunggu sampai UN kelar dulu buat nyelesaiin cerita ini =..="

Dan lagi ini cerita pertama saya di fandom Digimon! #bersorak

Dan hell yeah! cerita one-shot pertama dengan panjang nyampe 6k! biasanya Cuma bisa bikin sampe 2k! #jump

Tolong maafkan ke- OOC-an para karakter #bungkukbungkuk

Tapi walaupun selesai rasanya kurang puas juga. Soalnya cerita ini datar banget. Beribu maaf buat **Pinku-san **karena ceritanya jadi jelek begini T_T

Saya akui saya gak jago deskripsi, mungkin karena itu cerita ini jadi flat banget rasanya #nangisdipojokan

Tragedy-nya kerasa gak ya? Karena romance genre kedua, jadi kalau kurang kerasa, maaf ya #ditimpukin

Yah, walaupun ceritanya begini, semoga readers sekalian bisa menikmatinya dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Taichi dan Yamato yang coretkawincoret lari itu #apahubungannya?

Review?


End file.
